My Forever
by AmandaLeigh98
Summary: Jacey Turner is the new girl at LaPush High. But when she first arrives Paul imprints on her. But what if Paul didn't want to imprint? What if he tries to ignore the imprint? But can he get his way without hurting himself or Jacey? PAULxOC


**Hello Fanfictioners! I just thought of a new idea for a Twilight fic and figured I'd write it. And hopefully you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Twilight...yet**

_**My Forever**_

Jacey's Point of View:

The rain pelted my mother's windshield of her 2009 Toyota Rav 4 as we finally entered the small town of LaPush. You see my father left me and my mother for, you probably wont believe this but, my father left my mother for another man. Crazy I know. But he just had to do what he had to do to ensure he was happy. I mean I don't blame him for being a homosexual, it's just that I wish he would have let my mother down gentler than he did. My mother really loved him and find out that he's gay and that he was leaving her for another man just broke her heart. For weeks I had to listen to her cry herself to sleep. I know my dad loves me, and I know he always will it's just kinda shocking really.

The man who taught me how to ride a bike, who told my mother he loved her everyday,who taught me how to drive a stick shift. My father. Was gay. And he left us for another man. I met my dad's boyfriend and he was nice. His name was Mark. He and my father James are total opposites but work well together. I couls also see the love between them. I know my father's happiness is important to me but my mother's happiness also matters. And right now she's not doing too hot.

So as her way of coping from the divorce and painful seperation she packed us up and decide to move us up north. We moved from Los Gatos, California, to LaPush, Washington. And right now I'm sitting in the backseat of my mom's car enduring the last ten minutes of this 18 hour car ride. I was sprawled out and listening to my ipod and looking out my window. Green. That's all I saw. Just big blurs of green. Green, green, green. How intrusting. NOT. Well LaPush sure was different from Los Gatos. Los Gatos was always busy with people riding bikes, shopping, working, and hanging out. Not to mention the only time it rained was in early spring and in winter. Los Gatos was also in the hills kind of. Not in the forest.

I was against the move for a few reasons. One, I didn't want to leave my dad. Two, I didn't want to leave my friends. And 3, I hated being the new kid. I remember moving to Los Gatos from Tennessee when I was 13. That was 3 years ago. Everybody stared at me the whole first day but in the first week I had friends. It's just the first day thet makes me uneasy. All the staring, people watching your every move, studying you, sizing you up,judging you. Not the best thing in the world. I don't know if I'm going to make new friends here because I'm not the exact definition of a Quileute. I don't have dark tan skin, or deep brown eyes, or slick black hair, and I'm no where related to anybody Native American.

I have long, thick, and wavy blonde hair that goes to about the middle of my sturnum. I also have big green eyes with long and curly eyelashes, a small forehead, high cheek bones, and semi-pouty red lips. I also have a beauty mark above the right corner of my mouth, and perfectly arched eyebrows. After telling you all whet I look like I still feel like something is missing. Did I tell you my name yet? No? Okay then.

My Full name is Jacey May Turner. I'm 17 and a half years old and I'm originally from Shelbyville, Tennessee. So I talk with a slight southern accent. I moved to Los Gatos when I was 13 right before my 14th birthday. But hopefully it wont be hard to adjust back into small town living. But what sucks about moving right now, is that it's in the middle of the year. Or not the middle of the year. It's only October but still. Class is in session. So I'm going to be a walking talking display for LaPush high school to see. Oh Joy. I looked down at my Ipod, swiftly put in the pass code and went to change the song. I put on Camisado by Panic! At The Disco and sat back in my seat.

5 minutes later my mother pulled up into the driveway of out new 'home' and turned off the car. The rain had slowed to a light drizzel.

"Jacey May we're here." Mom said. My mother was a fourty year old woman with short blonde has brown eyes, high cheek bones,and a small nose. She also has a few freckles. Most of our stuff was already in the house because we shipped it for the drive. Our house wasn't anything special but it wasn't a piece of crap either. It kinda reminded me of my old house in Shelbyville actually.

The house was an average size two story blue house. It had white shudders and a wrap around porch with a swing. I would definately be spending time on that. The yard had a path that led to the stoop with flowers on each side of it. They were yello daffodils. One of my favorites. It also had a nice yard. But what got me was that in the front yard there was a big willow tree with a swing in it.

I eagerly got out of the car and went around back to get my two suit cases. I then went up the path, climbed the stoop and went inside where my mother was, already cooking. I walked in and it had a certain feel to it. The walls in the living room and dining room were a nice mocha color. All our furniture and everything was aready placed in the rooms.

"Mom where is my room?" I asked while walking to the stairs.

"Up the stairs to the left the big door with your name on it." Mom said as she turned the oven on. I then raced up the stairs anxious for my room. I walked down the hall and saw a big black door with 'Jacey May' painted on it in silver paint. I opened the door and gasped. The rom was beautiful. The walls were a nice violet color with black trim. It had a big bay window with black curtains on it. My queen sized bed sat in the middle of my room pushed up against the wall. My vanity was in one corner while my dresser was next to my closet. My bed had purple sheets with a black comforter. My Tv was ontop of my dresser on the opposite wall from my bed. I then saw a couple boxes marked things like 'pictures', 'posters',and 'books'. I noticed a big book shalf and other shelving units in there. My room was so far perfect. I then ran over to my bed and opened my suitcases and started unpacking my clothes and personal belongings.

1 hour later and hallway through personalising my room my mom called me down for dinner.

"Jace! Dinners ready!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back. I jumped up from my position on the floor and skipped down the stairs. Once in the entryway I was hit with a delicious smell.

"What are we having?" I asked sitting down at the tabel.

"I made chicken parmesean, with garlic bread, and fresh salad." She said while setting the dish down and sitting across from me.

"Looks good." I said before taking a chicken breast.

Dinner was quiet that night. We chatted some, but other than that it was a comfortable silence. After dinner I cleaned the dishes and went to take a shower before bed. Tomorrow was my first day at LaPush High School. I need my rest. Not to mention some extra confidence if I was going to manage being an exhibit for most of LaPush without having a mental break down.

...

...

...

Morning came all to soon for my liking. And I really didn't want to go to school. I mean I'm pretty sure nobody wants to go to school but my hate for it is intensified. Aargo being the new kid sucks ass. But whatcha gonna do? I'm not 18 yet, so it's not like I can move out. But to be frank I don't think I have the heart to do that. My mother is still a mess from the divorce and leaving her would have her with nothing. Plus I'm her only daughter so it would be hard.

My two older brothers, Spencer and Trevor are in college at Seattle University. Conveniently 2 hours away from Forks, so they can visit often.

Spencer is majoring in Auto Mechanism (Is that even what it's called? Oh well I'm blonde.) because he wants to work on cars and be a mechanic. Spence is tall and built, but not buff. He has shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes like my mother.

Trevor is majoring in English because he wants to teach. Trevor is also tall, but lean and muscular. Trev has brown hair and green eyes like my father. Opposite from his twin, Spencer. And I have a mixture of both my parents.

I groaned as my alarm on my ipod started blaring 'Till I Forget About You' by Big Time Rush. What I'm a teenage girl. And just 'cause I'm 16 doesn't mean I can't be girly and like Big Time Rush.

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_turn the music up now_

_party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything I have to_

_till I forget about you!_

My Ipod screamed at me. I groaned again but got up none the less. I headed into my bathroom and washed my face with some 'Clean and Clear Morning Burst.' I then looked at my reflection. My long blonde hair was put in wet french braids the night before. My side bangs had gotten out of them. My skin looked fresh and reuvinated. My eyes looked slightly scared. And my lips were in their natural semi-pouty position. I sighed and walked out of my bathroom and went back in my room. I looked out my bedroom window and noticed the weather wasn't the greatest today. It was gray and slightly drizzeling. Fun.

I walked over to my closet and picked out my acid washed skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve v-neck shirt, and my pink UGG boots. Once dressed I walked over to my vanity. I took out my french braids I had put my hair in, the previous night. With my hair being wet when I braided it, my naturaly long, blonde, and wavy hair became curly. I then decided to put on some make-up. I applied some eye-liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. I then slipped in a purple head band with a black bow on it in my hair. As I was walking to my bedside tabel to retrieve my phone I took a glance at my clock. 7:34. I didn't need to be in school till 8:25 so I still had time.

I got my Ipone out of the charger and slipped it in my back pocket. I then ran out of my room after grabbing my back pack, while heading for the stairs.

"Mom?" I called. No answer.

"Mom? Are you here? Or did you leave for work?" I asked again. No answer. Looks like she went to work. You see, my mother Marcia is a nurse. So she usually leaves for work early and comes home at like 7. So I usually make dinner.

I bounded into the kichen and spied the pot of coffee on the counter neer the toaster. I poured myself a glass before before adding some cream and a little pack of splenda. After my cup of coffee. I grabbed a light blue sweat shirt from hollister zipped it up halfway, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. Keys in hand for my 2011 Jeep Wrangler. It was a gift from my father apologising for the divorce. I got in the car and started up my GPS putting in the directions before starting the ignition and driving down the street. LaPush High School here I come.

...

...

...

The drive to school only took me 10 minutes. But as I suspected the second I enter the parking lot in my Jeep I get all the attention. And I just had to be blasting the song 'Sweet Sixteen' by WhereWolves at a very high volume. But can you blame me? It was my song of the week. I quickly took a parking spot in the back of the lot a couple spaces away from 3 monstrous trucks. There was a group of kids surrounding one of them. Just talking.

I turned the ignition off and took some deep breaths.

"You can do this Jacey. You can do this." I said before opening the door of the car and jumping out while grabbing my purple Jansport backpack. It had writing all over it from my friends back in Los Gatos. I quickly closed the door while feeling eyes on me. I turned and all the kids were staring at me. There were about 8 guys standing there. They were all really good looking too. They were all tall, tan, and muscular. But they all weirdly looked like they could be brothers but weren't brothers. But what was weird was that they were just staring at me. and I just stared st them, not moving. I met eyes with one of the boys and something happened. It felt like a spark. I don't know what it was that happened but I know something did. The guy was really handsome too. He wasn't the tallest but was about 6'2". His hair was cropped short and the black T-shirt he wore stretched across his muscles. He may not have been the tallest ut he did have the biggest build. He had a strong jae could give aw, high cheek bones, and a small forehead, and nose. I swear he could get a Hollister model a run for his money. But just as soon as he was here he was gone and running into the forest shaking. But what made it really weird was that someone was humming the tune to 'Another One Bites The Dust' the whole time. I blushed under all their gazes and mutterd "awkward" before turning and walking away. But just as I had made it 20 feet away I heard a husky voice yell "wait!". I stopped and turned around to see one of the boys jogging towards me. He had a smile on his face that told me he was generally a happy person.

"Hi, I'm Seth!" He said extending his tan hand.

"Jacey." I replied while taking his hand in mine. It was scorching! I almost flinched but didn't want to seem rude.

"Wait you're Jacey Turner?" Seth asked.

"Yes. And how do you know who I am? Does everybody else know who I am?" I asked looking at him rather confused.

"Yes everyone else in the school knows you're here. We've been excited for a new student." He said.

"Oh." I said. My confidence suddenly deflating.

"Infact the principal said for me to show you around. Apparently we have all the same classes together. And your locker is 3 down from mine. Well let's get going shall we." Seth said before putting a friendly arm around my shoulders.

"Okay" I replied a little awkwardly.

"Hey you should eat lunch with me and my friends." Seth said while walking into 1st period English.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude on anything." I said while telling the teacher of my presence. He nodded and told me to take a seat. I sat down neer the window and Seth followed suit by taking the seat next to me.

"Oh Pish posh Jacey! You wouldn't be intruding. We want you there. Plus I think my friend has a crush on you. His name is Paul. He has lunch with us." Seth replied

"Which one is Paul?" I asked slightly confused.

"Paul is the one that's the buffest out of us. He was the one who was gaping at you after you parked this morning. He's also the one who ran away. " I felt a warm presence crawl up my cheeks. So the boy who I thought was hot, was checking me out, and he was one of Seth's close friends. I heard a chuckle from next to me.

"Someone's got a crush." Seth sang.

"I do not have a crush. Plus I only know his name and that he's your friend. How could I possibly like him?"

"Simple. You blushed when I brought him up. You are smitten." He said matter-of-factly.

" Is it so wrong to think someone is attractive? Gosh!" I said blushing even darker as he laughed.

" Ha! You think my friend is hot! Don't you? Wait don't answer 'cause I already know you do." He laughed again.

"Shut up Seth" I said embarassed as I turned my gaze out the window.

"Jacey and Paul sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Seth sang before the teacher shushed us to take roll. Once again I couldn't fight the blush from crawling up my light tan cheeks. And once again Seth laughed. I'm in for a long day.


End file.
